cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiger Lily Cookie/LINE
Tiger Lily Cookie is an L-grade Cookie that can be earned as one of the rewards you can get by collecting all of the Jewels in Primeval Jungle. Tiger Lily Cookie is the fifth Power+ Cookie and, along with Fire Spirit Cookie, one of the first L-grade Cookies. Skill For a set period of time, she turns obstacles into grass and throws her spear around. Jellies and Potions generate from the place where the spear hits the ground. She then rides her tiger and moves really fast across the platform. Power+: Creates Mystery Boxes at a given rate in Episode 2 "Primeval Jungle" (Higher probability with upgrades). Strategy The blue bar above Tiger Lily's head is a timer for when she will throw her spear. However, if the player run into her spears already on the ground, she will throw that and reset the timer. It will also increase the green bar above her head which will allow her to ride her pet tiger when it is full. So to maximize Tiger Lily's effectiveness, the best way is to try to nab every spear she throws. Description She is a wild Cookie with sharp eyes, weary of any closing enemy. She grew up alone in the jungle and even though she looks like she has a hostile demeanor, she can be really soft in the inside. Her only family is her tiger, who she cherishes more than anything in the world. Her great skill with the spear and excellent jumping abilities make her one tough Cookie to beat. Statistics Loading messages * I have... to protect... my friends * ... * Prrrrrr... * It's... getting... closer * Where... Did I... Come from?... * I can't... Forget to... hunt for ingredients... * Prrr! * Rarrrrr... Trivia *Her name in Japanese is ジャングル戦士味クッキー ("Jungle Warrior Cookie"). * Tiger Lily Cookie looks very stern and emotionless, but if you enter Bonus Time or are lifted from a hole (either by Ginger Ghost or Wonder Donut to name a couple) she will show a happy expression. * The tiger she rides is called Butter Tiger in the Kakao version. However, in the LINE version there is no name given to the tiger. ** The name of the tiger likely refers to the children story The Story of Little Black Sambo. * Although no tiger is seen when you are selecting a cookie from the 'Cookies' screen, her tiger can be seen on the leaderboard along with her when it is your last recorded combi. *Somewhere around August 2015, her skill was changed slightly, extending to "Spear Thrower". *She is the second Cookie to have two bars above its head in the game. The first was Wizard Cookie. *She is revealed to be Princess Cookie's sister, according to the family photo seen in Stage 2 of Primeval Jungle. The photo depicts a woman holding two babies with the same color hair with Princess and Tiger Lily Cookie. *She's the first Grade cookie that has a Ride. *Her sprite is the longest among all the Cookies in general, resulting her animation frame more smoother. *In the Kakao Version of the game her Tiger is called Butter Tiger. **Staying again in the Kakao Version she mentions this Loading Message: (this was reffered to Butter Tiger). **And this Loading Message: ; in this case she can't recognize who was she was formerly (due for being separated by her family and living in the Jungle from now on),and,this mentions that she's officially (or probably) connected to Princess Cookie. Gallery Tiger_Lily_Effect.png|Tiger Lily's Power+ Effect ch40x2.png|Sprites of Tiger Lily Cookie. (Part 1) ch40_lancex2.png|Sprites of Tiger Lily Cookie. (Part 2) Tiger_lily.png|Tiger Lily Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. map_reward_epN02.png|Tiger Lily Cookie's face as seen from the Episode 2 map. Category:L-grade cookies Category:Cookies with Power+